


That one time Captain Jack explained what “hanky-panky” means and Dean wanted to send a thank-you-card in between universes

by EllaStorm



Series: SPN meets Torchwood [2]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, this is still very weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaStorm/pseuds/EllaStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has finally recharged his angelic time-and-universe-jumping-powers, so he and Dean say goodbye to Torchwood. But something’s happened in the meantime…</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Captain Jack explained what “hanky-panky” means and Dean wanted to send a thank-you-card in between universes

When Ianto Jones entered the Hub again on Wednesday, 19th of March 2008 at 4.30 AM, he sensed that something had changed during the few hours of his absence. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly it was, but somehow the dynamics between the attendants of this strange little meeting, that had been going on in the Torchwood Hub since the unlikely encounter on Mermaid Quay yesterday evening, had shifted – which gave Ianto the sudden, irrational feeling of having been left out of something important.

“Ianto Jones! Back so soon?” Jack greeted him with a bright grin that seemed a little more cheerful than usual.

“I wanted to be here early enough to witness the departure of our guests”, Ianto replied truthfully and nodded in the direction of Cas and Dean who were sitting on the couch – Dean with a glass of water in front of him and some newspaper in his lap he was lazily flicking through, and Cas next to him, with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his knees, apparently still recharging angel-batteries.

“Cas said it won’t take long now”, Jack answered Ianto’s unspoken question. “How was your sleep, by the way?” 

“I certainly had more pleasant nights. But the sleeping was fine, thanks.” He shot his boss a slightly suggestive glance, and Jack’s grin broadened. But before he could say anything, Cas raised his voice.

“I’m ready.” He was standing up now, and despite the crumpled coat, the sloppy knot in his tie and the messy state of his hair, his body basically radiated energy across the room; and his eyes were more blue and shrewd than Ianto had ever seen them.

Dean tossed his newspaper aside. “Cheers”, he said – and then he buried his face in his hands and let out a moan. “That sounded terrible. How can you guys say ‘cheers’ without sounding terrible?”

“We’re British” Ianto gave back. “We can say ‘hanky-panky’ without sounding terrible.” 

“Hanky – are you kiddin’ me…?” Dean shook his head in irritation. “I don’t even wanna know what that means.” 

“Well, you don’t have to” Jack said, casually brushing Ianto’s thigh with one hand as he walked towards the couch. “So, I guess this means goodbye. It’s been a pleasure meeting you guys. Some interesting stories, right there. But, do me a favour. Try to avert this screwed-up apocalypse of yours. And, Dean, maybe – you can sort things out with Sam along the way. Brothers shouldn’t let go of each other like that. Cause if they do…let’s just say – bad things can happen.”

Jack looked at Dean with a strange expression in his eyes, something very akin to…guilt. Ianto took a mental note to ask him about that later. He should probably also ask about all of Jack’s personal conversations with Dean, that Ianto had obviously missed.

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah. Thanks for – everything, Jack. Was a surprisingly nice time in a parallel universe, for a change.” “Anytime.” Jack hugged Dean warmly, and, to Ianto’s surprise, Dean hugged him back, even though he seemed a bit reluctant at first.

“Cas. You can drop by whenever you feel like hunting aliens instead of demons. To alleviate the stress a bit.” Jack winked, smiled and finally hugged the angel, too; but Cas was apparently not used to being hugged: In contrary to Dean he didn’t return the embrace, and just stood there, as motionless as a marble statue, until Jack let go of him.

“The coffee was awesome, by the way”, Dean added with a nod in Ianto’s direction. 

“Thank you, Sir. It’s been very…refreshing to meet you.” Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Dude, you’re so freakin’ British, it's crazy.” He turned his head to Cas. “Can we go home now?” The angel nodded. “Yes, Dean. We can.” 

And with a soft smile he put one hand on Dean’s cheek.

“Oh, Dean, just for the record” Jack said, as white light started to gleam between the two men. Dean looked at him with a questioning expression. “You. Cas. The conference room. That was hanky-panky.” Jack smiled, Dean’s eyes widened – and then the angel and the hunter were gone, as if they’d never been there in the first place.

Ianto watched Jack with one raised eyebrow. “Did they actually…?” Jack smirked. “Yeah. They did. In the conference room.” Ianto kept looking at him. 

“What?” 

“Oh, it’s just…Dean didn’t seem to be the type for any close encounters of the gay kind. Unless his un-straightness had been hidden in a very deep, razor-wired closet – that somebody found a way into. Is there, just possibly, anything you’d like to tell me, Jack?“ 

“Well – I might have given him a little pep talk.” 

Ianto sighed. “Of course you have. Why not.”

“Right.” Jack grinned as he started walking back up to him. “The guests are gone. And it’s just barely 5 am. Four hours to go until Tosh, Owen and Gwen get back. Any ideas how to pass the time?” 

Jack came to a halt with his face very close to Ianto’s; and his smile promised an awful lot of interesting things. 

“I have a few. Sir”, Ianto retorted. 

“Then we shouldn’t waste any time.” Jack’s hands gripped Ianto’s hips and pulled him closer. “Tell me, Jones-Ianto-Jones – have you ever played naked hide and seek?”

 

*******

 

Dean gasped as he found himself back in the motel room, which he had placed his stuff in, just before he had gone off to that fateful hunt with Cas that had pitch forked them into parallel-universe-Cardiff of 2008 where aliens were real and demons were not. “Are we back?”, he asked, just to reassure himself. “Yes”, Cas replied firmly, his hand still on Dean’s cheek.

“Good. Man. Wow. That was – a weird experience.” Cas took his hand away, and Dean let himself fall into the next chair. “I mean, come on, time travel? Aliens? Sci-Fi stuff? And a Welsh dude who makes immensely good coffee while he keeps fuelling you with snarky comments? That’s crazy enough to make a TV show out of it!”

“Dean.” Dean looked up and met Cas’ eyes, trying not to flinch at the intensity of his gaze. The angel didn’t finish his sentence – instead he bowed down and kissed Dean on the lips. Carefully, at first; but as Dean opened his mouth to let him in, the kiss grew deeper and deeper and… hell, Cas was a fast learner.

When Dean had kissed him back there, for the first time, in the conference room of the Torchwood Hub, Cas had been less than responding, his lips pressed together and his body unyieldingly stiff – and Dean had almost pulled away immediately, an apology for his attack on the angelic integrity already on his lips, if he hadn’t felt the warm, sudden grasp of Cas’ hand at the back of his head, drawing him closer.

But now Cas was neither pressing his lips together, nor turning his body into stone – he was the one initiating, teasing Dean’s lips with his tongue, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, and all in all turning Dean’s brain into thoughtless, desire-driven mush. 

It was awesome.

When they broke the kiss, Cas was straddling Dean’s lap and Dean had mysteriously lost his jeans. “Shit, Cas. You should be illegal.” “Technically – I am. Shut out from heaven and so on.” He rolled his hips just a tiny little bit – and the friction made Dean groan.

“Am I doing this right?”, he asked, his expression quizzical; and just for a second Dean remembered that Cas actually had no idea of sex. Until he did that hip-rolling-thing again; and all Dean could think of for the next fifteen minutes was Yes and Please and Cas. Which he also said. Or shouted. More than once.

As they were clinging to each other in the aftermath, sticky, sweaty and still partly clothed, sharing open-mouthed, sated kisses, Dean thought that, if he were able to find a shipping service that delivered letters in between parallel universes, he would most definitely send Captain Jack Harkness a major thank-you-card. 

Because that man – he deserved one.


End file.
